Twist of Fate
by chayito
Summary: Sooo.. what happens when the Gov't starts a marriage lottery? and the lucky winners happen to be Ren and Kyoko...hmm ..This is a "what if" scenario. Just getting warmed up! :
1. Chapter 1

O k so this is my second story.. So please dont be too harsh!!! This is obviously a "what if" scenario so in no way do I own Skip Beat!!!!

**************************************************

Kyoko is about to turn 18 and she's almost done with high school. Even though her classmates are 17 she can't help but blame a certain somebody for her setback..…..

With more and more offers as the months rolled by acting seemed like dream rather than revenge. She could actually see herself as a great actress.

"Good morning everyone!" Kyoko gleamed..

"What wrong? Why the long faces?"

"You didn't hear? It's all over the news Kyoko!" said Yashiro "apparently the government is issuing a marriage lottery for anyone over the age of 18. If you're unmarried then you can be picked for the lottery. You have 3 months or else they'll assign you a spouse."

She started to think about her birthday that was coming up this Friday, hoping that the day wouldn't come so soon.

"Why would they do such a thing, marrying without love would be painful".. she said sadly

"They believe that it will lower taxes and raise the baby ratio."

"They want them to have babies too!!! How can they do that? I mean getting married is one thing but now having kids too."

"KYOKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kotonami " Theres a letter for you and it has a government seal on it… "

She felt as if she was going to faint right then and there.

*********************************************

Please Review!!!!! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ren had clearly proved himself as a great actor and just like a certain somebody; this morning would change everything..

*Ren's apartment*

"Government officials are stating that the first wave of the lottery went out earlier this week………"

Reporter says..

Ren stared at the TV as he ripped the envelope on his coffee table.

_Hmm what now? I should just go and forget this ever happened. _

====Doorbell==

"REN….. Oh good you're here, I have some news.." "But wait, what's this envelope?"

Yashiro tried not to smile when he suddenly thought of Kyoko in a white dress marring Ren.

"Yashiro! What's with you? Don't you know what his means? I have to get married…"

_Ren tried not to freak out, but he couldn't lose his cool. Especially for something like this. _

"Um well..Let's just say you're not the only one at LME that was chosen by the lottery." Yashiro stated

_Kyoko came to mind.. But she couldn't..She was turning 18 this week.. She couldn't be chosen.._

"Get your things Yashiro we're leaving."

*LME studios*

Yashiro tried to keep up with Rens fast pace as they entered LME. But was halted when he noticed Ren's evil face.

"Hello Sho.

Can I help you with something?"

Another cliffhanger I know sorry ..:)


	3. Chapter 3

~*Death Stare*~

"And why may I ask are_ you_ here?" Ren tried to remain calm..

"As a matter of fact I m here seeing an old friend" said Sho

"This is an employee entrance, Yashiro…can you please show him to the other entrance?"

Yashiro had no idea_ what_ Ren was planning, and was wondering why he was being so nice to _Sho_ of all people.

"sure.." yashiro whispered.. still confused

As Ren ran up the stairs to maybe catch Kyoko. He found Kyoko sitting down near a elevator_. looking depressed_

"kyoko-chan, are you okay?"

"Tsuruga-san. You'll never believe what happened. My name was picked for the lottery, I don't know what I'm going to do." Tears started to come but when she looked up.

"kyoko-chan, give me your finger." As he took out a ring from his jacket pocket.

"Here… put this on, I'll explain later."

Kyoko looked puzzled, but when she saw a familiar face behind him..

"What do _you_ want beagle..You are the last person I want to see. "

"I can't say Happy Birthday to an old friend?" As Sho said with a grin…

It had suddenly hit Ren that it was Kyoko's 18th birthday. And he actually remembered to buy her something.

As Sho was about to speak he realized something sparkling from Kyoko's finger…

"What _is_ that?" as he took her finger.

"This is none of your business Sho". She really didn't know what to say since Tsuruga-san was so vague about it.

Sho grinned.. "Huh for a minute I thought you were engaged and then I thought.._who _would marry you..Maybe just for money. But then you don't have _that_ either."

Ren stepped in.

"As a matter of fact

she is engaged"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody, Sorry this chapter took so long.... I had finals last week and Im trying to finish my website/blog/forum. I Hope you're liking my "what if scenario" to skip beat. AND please bare with my not so great editing skills. And just a reminder: In no way do I own Skip Beat!....But please go out and buy a volume, so we can support our authors.**

Sho's face had gone blank…..

"For a second I thought he said you were engaged".

"He did…" as Kyoko stepped in.

_For a second she actually believed herself_.

As Sho's signature laugh came out…"Well this has to be a joke, there's no way you could marry….."

"WHAT did you think? That I was unlovable?" as Kyoko tried to hide her tears.

(_Wait what am I saying? This was just first for show right?_)

"Well obviously someone has to get married or……..

Wait…..

Someone was picked for the lottery, right?

So this is a hoax?"

"No one said anything about a hoax Sho." As Ren stepped in. "And just like Kyoko-chan said, this _is_ none of your business."

~Death Stare~

"How about everybody just calm down." as Yashiro tried to calm the atmosphere. "Sho, I think it's best if you leave."

Sho went speechless, and as for a comeback. He didn't have one.

" I came to wish Kyoko-chan a happy birthday, and that's it." As Sho turned around and walked away. _For the first time he didn't know why he went speechless. And why there was a sudden feeling in his chest._

_*******************************************************************************************************_

" The was quite a performance." As the President of the LME itself walked into the tension filled environment.

"Ren…. Kyoko please follow me."

*********************************************************************************************************

As both Ren and kyoko followed the president into his office.

"So _both_ of you were selected in the marriage lottery…hmmm what to do." As he starts to tap his fingers and rest his hand on his chin.

"Ren, you haven't been romantically linked to anyone in a while, you might look suspicious if you were suddenly getting married. And Kyoko.. you're not dating anyone are you? Wait what's on your finger?"

"Oh…um… It's just Tsuruga-san ring." As she looked at the ring, still confused herself.

"Well I have an idea. Im sure none of you are willing to marry complete strangers. So…The only plausible solution is for both of you to marry……."

Ren looked confused…"We know.. that's what we need to figure out.."

The president laughed.

"You still don't get it. I wasn't done, the only plausible solution for you two is to ……….

marry each other."

**Until next time ^_^ please review!**

**Chayito**


	5. Chapter 5

So my grammatical learning's went out the window with this chapter. Just want to apologize ahead of time...^_^ Im Sorry this took so long, but Ive had a busy couple of months. Please review, so I know what I need to work on. Hope you guys enjoy!!! Oh and please check out my webpage, when u have a chance.

**

Chapter 5

As Ren and Kyoko both went speechless, the president thought that maybe repeating it would snap them out of it.

"Ren….Kyoko… How about you think about this... I'll leave you two alone."

Kyoko couldn't think of herself married at this age, especially to her sempai. She was hoping for him to start off the conversation.

"Kyoko...

I really think that this is the best for us. Both of us don't deserve to get married to total strangers. _You shouldn't marry a total stranger..."_

"But I'm still in high school, won't you be made fun of for marrying a school girl."

Ren let out a smirk. "Actually they would react quite the opposite."

She really didn't understand why he said that, but something in her heart told her that this was the right thing to do. _It's not like we would be married for real. _

"What do we have to do?"

"Well I want you to finish school, and we would have to act like a real couple. Are you sure you can do that?"

_Was this a trick question, or a challenge? _Kyoko thought.

"We're actors aren't we?" Kyoko said with a slight hint of a smile.

*Knock….Knock*

As the president peeked through the door

"Have we reached a decision?"

Ren and Kyoko gave each other a quick glance.

"Yes, we'll get married" as Ren said those four words, he thought about how he wanted to say them truthfully with no motive behind it.

"Hmmm so how will we do this? Kyoko….. You know that you will be the envy of all the girls in Japan… are you sure you're ready for that?"

Kyoko hadn't thought about that… how this would affect her professionally or………..personally.

"Umm I hadn't thought of that yet..."

As Ren grabbed Kyoko's hand she felt something ignite inside of her...

"I won't let anything happen to you... Don't worry about a thing. " Ren was making direct eye contact, which still bothered and made Kyoko quiver. The president cut in and said:

"So when do we make the arrangements? You do know that the lottery had given you three months to get legally married. And if you wait that long, people will piece together that you were chosen for the lottery………….and don't forget, being actors can only take you so far. You must act like a legit couple, this means being able to do what real "in love "couples do. "

Are you ready for that?

**Until next time!  
**

**Chayito**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! I Hope you had a great Christmas and a safe New Years!! Didn't have too much time to write with my website and … oh yeah and those crazy holidays… ^_^ Sorry this chapter is sooo short I forgot to add this segment to the last chapter.. but I promise I have the next chapter coming soon!!! Thanx for the reviews..they keep me writing. Until next time.

As everything was running throught her mind she cut in quietly.

"um.. will you excuse me both for a second? I need some air." The President nodded as she went on her way.

Kyoko ran outside and tried to go over exactly what just had happened. She decided that maybe talking to Moko-San would further her decision. _Goodness where could should be_ _at a time like this, especially when I need to know if this is the right thing to do. _As she turned into the Love-Me section she found Moko-San sitting down.

"Moko-San, I need to talk to you. I don't know if I could go through with this! Is this crazy? They want us to get married, can you believe that? And Ren is actually going along with it, I don't know what to do."

"Calm down…..take a breath. It's either him or some creepy guy. Are you sure you want to risk that? Plus It's not like you would really be married, you guys would be acting as if you were."

" I know that already, but I just don't know if I could handle this right now……"

"What do you mean? You're not making any sense. Is there something else bothering you? Whats so wrong with marrying Ren? Girls would kill to be in your shoes. Ok now your spacing out…..HELLO"

As Moko-San starts waving her hands in front of Kyoko's Face. She starts to hear her speak.

"Moko-San……….

I think I'm in love with him"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody, I Hope you're liking my "what if scenario" to skip beat. AND please bare with my not so great editing skills. And just a reminder: In no way do I own Skip Beat!....But please go out and buy a volume, so we can support our authors.**

"**Did you just say what I think u said? Kyoko…."**

" **I'm in love with him, and I don't know if I can go thru with this." As kyoko's head was still spinning, she couldn't get herself to sit down. **

"**Calm down. Breath. How long have you known that you're in love with him? And more importantly why haven't you told me!"**

"**I think I've known for awhile. Its complicated. What should I do, you're my best friend."**

"**Your going to do fine. Don't get all embarrassed all the time, just think of this as a LME task. Just remember to give it your all. If you don't, then he's going to see right thru you."**

"**He's my sempai, wont people start to talk?"**

"**Don't worry about that right now, all the media needs to know that two actors are getting married because their in love."**

"**I hope your right, I can't believe I just took off. I think I'm ready to go back and face them."**

**"Kyoko.. Good luck."**

**Kyoko felt somewhat relieved from the conversation with Moko-san. Now she just had to face him. **

**

* * *

**

**"I'm sorry President, I'm all better now." She felt her hands get all fidgety but she tried not to make it noticeable. **

**"I was wondering if you were coming back. Well is it agreed by the both of you?"**

**"Yes." "Yes."**

**"Okay. Now that is settled, how does this Saturday sound ?"**

**As Kyoko's eyes widened. She tried not make a mental picture of herself in dress. "Isnt that a bit soon?" **

**"Actually.. doing this as soon as possible would work out with our schedules and not let the media have too much fun with this." Ren tried to sound like he hadn't already thought about this in his head. **

**"Ren, you really thought long about this. Perfect timing since you are both due to start filming in two weeks. This will give you guys enough time for a proper staged honeymoon."**

**"Wait honeymoon, is that really necessary?" She tried not to sound embarrassed. "Never mind, where will we be going?"**

**"Hmm.." The president took his time for his answer. **

**"Let it be a surprise, so then no one knows till Saturday. Well both of you, I have a wedding to plan. Ren please tell Yoshiro that we need a emergency wedding planner. Off you go."**

**"Yes sir."**

**As Ren and Kyoko walked out the door, Kyoko was trying to walk fast so she could hurry and get the elevator. But then as usual his pace quickened and before you know it he had trapped her again by the doors. **

**"Why are you in such a hurry?"**

**"Um.. No hurry I just remembered I needed to go somewhere with umm.. Moko-san." **

**"Well are you going to turn around or are you just going to stare at the elevator buttons?"**

**As she turned around quickly she started apologizing.**

**" I'm not your sempai anymore, I am your fiancé. Please try to remember that, well until Saturday of course. Then you'll be my wife." His face had gotten so close she couldn't take it anymore. **

**"Well I have to go.." And she zipped under his arm and fled.**

* * *

**Well I tried to make this longer, since I haven't wrote in a while. And lets not forget that this is a fanfiction, obviously this was going to be farfetched. But I'm liking it so far..^_^**

**Until next time!!!**

**Chayito**

Check me out on Jinxybomb.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody, I Hope you're liking my "what if scenario" to skip beat. AND please bare with my not so great editing skills. And just a reminder: In no way do I own Skip Beat!....But please go out and buy a volume, so we can support our authors.**

Kyoko tried to hurry to get out of the building when she stumbled upon a familiar face.

"What do you want, why do you keep coming here?"

The famous cocky Sho was not in his regular clothes or in the same attitude as before.

" I just wanted to know if you were really engaged."

"Why do you even care? All you do is torment me and now your concerned that I'm getting married."

Silence.....

"Nevermind I have to go…" As he walked away so suddenly she felt a sudden felt a sigh of relief.

* * *

The next day, she woke up thinking maybe all this was a dream. She suddenly turned on the tv and then the memories of yesterday came flooding back:

"Sexiest man in Japan ENGAGED! Reporting from outside of LME studios…………."

As she fell back on the couch she thought of calling Moko-san....... but then, she wasn't ready to hit reality just yet.

*ring*ring*

She looked down at her cell phone and saw that it was Ren calling. Her heart started racing and she couldn't get the courage to pick it up.

*ring*ring*

_Just answer_…she thought.

"Hello"

"Kyoko-chan, are you there?"

"Yes… sorry I just spaced out there for a second… "

"Well I was wondering if you were free tonight? Lori believes it's a good idea to make an appearance as a couple before the wedding. We might have to answer some questions and such, are you ready for that?"

"Um…yeah, sounds great." She tried to sound convincing, and not let the fright come out thru her voice.

"Ive spoken to Moko-san she is going to help you find something to wear, be ready at 7pm. I'll be picking you up so don't worry." The thought of her and Ren on a outing together was making her palms sweat.

"Ok see you at 7pm then…bye" She closed her phone and plopped back down on the couch…

* * *

Moko-san was in such a frenzy trying to get her to get the perfect dress, so they finally settled on a little black dress. Even though the dress made her look like someone totally different, she was actually quite comfortable. She was more worried on what Ren was going to think about her dress when he saw her.

*knock*knock*

_phew… deep breath_

She opened the door to see Ren looking the best she's ever seen him. She felt a little dizzy, but got enough courage to speak.

"Hello'

Ren was staring and couldn't break eye contact, when he suddenly decided to open his mouth.

"Umm.. Hello. You look lovely. Shall we get going." He had never seen anyone so beautiful, but he couldn't let his tue feelings slip thru.

* * *

He had a took her to a beautiful restaurant where the papparazi was waiting silently. She felt her knees get weak, but the help of Ren's hand was giving her the strenght to stay standing up. Ren was answering all the questions that were thrown their way, and she was trying to smile as much as she could. Then she heard it…. the Phrase that would kill her…

"CAN WE GET A PICTURE OF YOU TWO KISSING???"

Ren got close to her ear and whispered:

"Don't be nervous, just follow my lead."

He put his hand on her face, beneath her hair and kissed her soft lips once and then again for one more photo.

"Thank you all but we might just miss our reservation."

He grabbed Kyoko and left…

* * *

I've been wanting to put a kissing scene in here somewhere. Finally found it.

^_^

We're getting closer to that wedding!!

Until next time!!

Chayito


	9. Chapter 9

**Im back :) Ive had a rough couple of months and Im happy to be writing again. yay wedding time!**

The last thing Kyoko remembered was smiling for the reporters when it happened. The moment she hoped wouldn't happen until the wedding. She thought if it happened any other time, she would've gone weak at the knees. And then she felt them, his lips. The lips she longed for some time now, the lips she didn't know she wanted until a couple of days ago. As Ren kissed her, the world stopped and everyone just disappeared. One more kiss and then *snap* back to reality.

The day had come, the day that Kyoko was waiting for. Her dress was simple but elegant, and even though she didn't pick it out, she secretly loved it.

"I cant believe I m doing this" as Moko-san helped Kyoko fluff her dress.

"Well its not like I planned to get married at 18, if it weren't for this government law…."

As Yashiro walked through the door. "Girls we're ready, the ceremony is about to….. Kyoko you look beautiful"

Kyoko's eyes got teary, because even though everyone else believed that this wedding was real, she knew the truth. This wedding was a way out for her and Ren, so they wouldn't be stuck marrying total strangers. But she had to make it look real, as real as she could. And even though her nerves were going crazy and she suddenly forgot how to breathe.. she knew she had to get going.

"Thank you Yashiro… I'm ready"

*breathe*

She was the last person to exit the room when she looked up …

"What are you doing here?" she was seeing the face that she didn't want to see anymore. The same face she imagined marrying a couple of years ago.

"I'm not going to let you marry him…"

"Just leave me alone already, I want you out of my life and out of my mind." she started to walk away when he grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a kiss. She pulled away.. and slapped him.

"Security!" as a couple of security men came running, Sho was pulled away. Moko-san came to her rescue.

"My goodness I turn away for one minute and you have a whole scene with Sho.. You should of screamed earlier."

"Its okay… I hope he doesn't bother me anymore"

"Well are you ready? I'm first then you go.."

"I'm ready…"

The wedding was every girls dream, beautiful décor and a handsome groom waiting at the altar. She thought acting would be hard, but it seemed natural. This felt too real, and suddenly she was Mrs. Ren Tsuruga. And then here it came… the kiss… again.

This time they both went in for the kiss, to make it believable. As they walked out, he had her hand and wouldn't let it go. She was his and only he knew about his true feelings for her.

As the president came close to the new married couple.

he had a surprise they weren't expecting..

"Congratulations to my esteemed actors.. are you guys ready for your honeymoon?"

Ren and Kyoko looked puzzled and hoped the president wasn't planning something crazy.

"We have to make people believe that you guys are in love… people who are in love cant stand to be apart from each other. Both of you of you will be going to my private island."

Ren had a surprised look when he blurted out, "but the ferry only goes there once a week.."

The president chuckled.. " Yes.. my point exactly.."

**until next time.. **

**Hopefully this will make people happy. Ive been waiting for this wedding to happen.. :) sorry it took so long. **


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, long time no see. lol. I've had a crazy year, with my new businesses and School. I ve had this chapter lingering in my labtop for awhile, but I wanted to wait to give it to you as a christmas gift. ^_^

I have some other chapters ready to go, but I want to know, if I still got you guys hooked Here is some more of the Wedding. :)

I hope you enjoy!

Kyoko was recapping everything that had just happened, she was now Mrs. Tsuruga. Now that she was thinking clearly , she hadn't even look at Ren directly in the face all day. She couldn't bare to see the face he would give her. Knowing that it was all fake, pretend. They had only gotten married to escape the possibility of getting married off to some stranger. But she knew in her heart that she was in love… Kyoko was in love with her husband.

Walking around in beautiful dress had gotten her tired and she tried to escape to the veranda when she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder.

"Ren.. Sorry I just needed some air" her voice always cracked when she was around him, its like her breath was escaping her every time she was around him.

Ren gave a warm smile.

"You don't have to apologize, I'm not your Sempai anymore. " his voice always had a hint of laughing when he spoke to her. " Its getting late and I think its best if we went home, well I mean our home."

Her heart skipped a beat when he said "our home" She knew he had made arrangements to live at his apartment, and to have a separate bedroom so she could have her privacy. But when those words came out …she felt something.. what had she gotten her self into.. She had fallen in love with her fake husband… Where was Moko-san when she needed her?

She just smiled.

"Great idea, Lory did say that he needed us up early to catch our plane. Shall we go?"

As they said their goodbyes she was secretly trying to take her time just to avoid going home. And then they were done… They had now made it to Ren's place when an elderly woman walked by.

"Oh how lovely, Congratulations on your wedding! I remember my wedding night… So romantic."

Ren and Kyoko gave a kind smile and both said "Thank you" as he opened the door…

"Well aren't you going to kiss her and carry her in? That's what my husband did. He was such a Romantic"

She kept holding her hands as if in a daze remembering her wedding night.

Ren looked at Kyoko for a moment and winked his eye, as if it were a Que to begin acting.

"Well my darling" Ren grabbed kyoko by her waist and picked her up ever so lightly. He looked at Kyoko in the eye and said " I Love You."

Her eyes were mesmerized and then his lips touched hers.

Kyoko tried not to look dazed and said " I love you too" as romantic as she could. They were in..

The lady was still smiling.. She started walking away and all they could hear was.. " So romantic."

Kyoko smiled "I wasn't ready for that."

"You did fine, just remember we'll be doing more of that when we're out in public" he said.

Kyoko thought to herself, if only it were true. So she told herself that she would give her all to being his pretend wife.

"Well I've made a room for you and your stuff should get here while we're away. Moko-san also brought some clothes over for you along with your luggage. Let me know if you need anything."

Kyoko was trying to register everything he had just said "I will, and thank you again for letting me stay here."

"Well we are married so it was only logical for you to stay with me, until guests arrive you will have your privacy until then."

"My privacy? Wont we always have our separate rooms ?" she was trying to not to hear what he was going to say next.

"Well Lory wants us to act like a normal couple so he has asked some of my distant family to come and pay us a visit from time to time. They don't know about our arrangement and one of my cousins works for one of the major news networks, so I think he had this planned pretty good." he gave a quick smirk.

"So what your trying to say is that we will have to share a room when they're visiting right.." she tried to sound cool and collected.

"Yes, and since I don't have any comfortable couched in my room, you will also be sharing my bed. Your not afraid are you?" He was getting close to her again, backing her into a wall.

"NO….No Its fine, I was just making sure."

"Good … well good night kyoko, I'll see you in the morning"

"Good Night" Kyoko said softly.

As she went into her room she had begun undressing when she noticed that she didn't know where her clothes had gone. Wasn't Moko-san supposed to come with the luggage?

Ahh.. She had found it.

Oh... No….

All of her night gowns had been replaced with Lingerie…. And not the nice, simple ones…

She could just faint.

Until next time. ^_^ Honey Moon Time, I wonder what President Lory has in store for them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Kyoko was in her bed wearing barely anything at all. **

**All she could think about was getting up earlier so Ren wouldnt see her in her see-thru nightgown..**

***knock***

**It was Ren.**

**"Are you ok, are you comfortable?"**

**Kyoko tried to cover up but the silk sheets made it hard to cover her body.**

**"um.. Yeah Im fine thanks for asking".**

**"Are you sure, you've been pretty quiet the whole time, and its okay to be a little weirded it out by all this."**

**He had gotten closer to her..**

**So close he was sitting beside her on the bed.**

**"No, really Im Okay…" she was trying not to blush.**

**"Well.. If u want my bed is just in the next room.. Or better yet I can just stay in here…With you.."**

**He was about to move the sheets.. And then…**

****Horn***

**"Ma'm… Ma'm.. We're here."**

**Her eyes struggled to open..**

**Kyoko was dreaming.. Dreaming about what could've happened last night.**

**But it didn't.**

**He didn't check on her… He didn't come in.. and he didn't offer to sleep with her.**

**He said goodnight and went straight in his room.**

**They had been told to be ready at 7.. and now on the road to their secret destination honeymoon.**

** And they had arrived.**

**"You might wanna wake him up.. We're here already and the Ferry is about to leave."**

**"The Ferry?" oh god, what was the President thinking?!..**

**"Yeah the Ferry, it leaves in 10 minutes and it looks like you guys are the only passengers."**

**"Where does this Ferry go to exactly?"**

**"The island of course, never been there myself, but I heard its beautiful. Well I'll get your luggage, try to wake up your husband."**

**Husband..**

**Kyoko went back to the car, and Ren was still sleeping. He looked so beautiful.. so peaceful.**

**She got Close.. Really close.**

**"Ren..".. nothing**

**"Reeeenn.." Still nothing**

**She wondered what would happen if she kissed him.. just a thought. How would it feel? Would he even notice.**

**She got closer..**

** and closer.**

**Her lips almost touched his.**

***horn***

**She jumped..**

**He woke.**

**"um.. we're here.. and um the Ferry is about to leave."**

**Ren was up and they walked onto the Ferry. They were given rules and instructions about the private island..**

**"So we'll be the only people on the island?" kyoko had asked the ferryman.**

**"Pretty Much.. this Island is very big and this ferry has 2 ports. This one is the north side and its meant for private party's or newlyweds such as you guys." "Also just so you know the Ferry only comes once a week".**

**Once a week! What would she do..**

**"um.. what happens if something happens or one of us gets hurt.."**

**" Theres an emergency phone in the Villa.. but ma'm you dont have to worry about that.. you guys are going to be busy.. you know "Busy" the Ferryman was smirking.. and kyoko didn't like it..**

**Ren stepped in..**

**" What happens between me and my wife is none of your business"**

**"My apologies.. Sir" as the Ferryman went back to his post.**

**Kyoko was looking at the island in front of her get closer and closer. And then.. she saw.. another Ferry.**

**"I thought this was the only Ferry?"**

**The Ferryman looked scared to answer her question.. but answered anyway.**

**"Well this ferry is for the North side of the Island, There is a South side to the island.. which is mostly used for movies and films."**

**Kyoko instantly thought of sho.. what were the odds..**

**"Actually..**

**there filming some music video.. why they'd want to be on an island is beyond me.. hmm. You probably know him.. He's pretty big right now.. oh whats his name.. "**

**Kyoko's face had gone white.. and Ren noticed.**

**"Oh yeah.. Sho.. Sho's his name.."**

**Until next time..**

**Thanks to everyone who kept reading. And I promise it wont be 2 yrs for another chapter..**

**It will be much sooner ^_~**


End file.
